Clock radios, which provide for a user to choose when and to what they will awaken are well known. Users may awaken to an alarm signal, AM or FM radio stations, or a CD or tape recording.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,067 to Herold discloses apparatus for transferring information from a server as a function of data input to the server so that a user may preselect a message to be played at a specific time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,494 discloses a radio alarm clock with a capability to display user input reminders for calendar events.
The choices offered to users for waking, reminder or alarm sounds are limited to user chosen CDs, radio bands and stations, or perhaps a previously set reminder. It would be desirable to have other wake-up, reminder or alarm sound options.